The compainen
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: The Doctor finds a new friend, follow their adventures in space and time. meet new friends and old. Being rewritten
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Doctor Who BBC does, if I did own it I would be in it. I do own Chastity Rhamantus Shyama Treasure Rich-Newille and her dogs Wales and Dublin

This is after the fifth season, Amy and Rory will be in it but not for a while sorry. And this will not be Amy/11 sorry.

I have rewritten this because I felt like it.

And YES I know that my English can be bad sometimes and I am working on it, so please don't just tell me this help me with it instead.

Chase is model after me, something I have and some I don't that she has. And yes Chase is a tomboy like I am. And if you think Chase is insane well what to say…

_Ch 1_

I run home, I didn't skip school that often but today I couldn't stay I just couldn't.

I was on my way home to run with my two dogs Wales and Dublin. I love running and my dogs did too. I had as always my MP3 in my ears and the music was blasting so that I didn't hear a thing nor did I see anything thanks to the fact that I had my eyes in the sky all the time, lip singing the song I was listening to.

I had run this way so many times every day for years I could do it with my eyes closed.

So when I suddenly knock with something big and blue I nearly scream of surprised.

When I lifted my eyes from the ground I saw that the big blue thing was an old police box I first thought that I was dreaming, then I got mad, who dare place this box on my mark!

And out from the box came a young man a few years older than me, looking confused around.

I stared at him just as confused, what did you expect? He was dress in a tweed jacket and had a bowtie, which I don't often see on young guys, I do have to admit he was kind of cute in a weird way.

"Hey you there boy!" he called at me

I stood still but looked at him no I never look people in their eyes anymore I looked over his head for him it would be like I did look at him. Why I don't look people in the eye is simple it make me uncomfortable.

"Yes?" I said and took out the earpiece from my ears.

It didn't even bother me that he called me boy, I was use to it.

"Where am I and which year?" the man asked me.

"2010 and you are near Fleur's village," I said

"Oh great… you boy my TARDIS have crashed do you have any tools?" he asked me "My toolbox was thrown away in to the deep of the TARDIS by a comet storm before I landed."

I stared at him what was a TARDIS? A comet storm? When was that?

"I have no tools on me but I have at home, come with me," I said and started to walk to my home." By the way I am Chase, you are?"

"Oh sorry I am the Doctor," the guy said "Chase sounds like a running name."

"Doctor? That is a weird name," I comment I hoped that he didn't take it the wrong way, I often comment on things I found strange some people dislike that and I got yelled at often because of that, not that I really care about it.

The Doctor just laughed at it.

I waited a few minute but when he didn't start talking I put one of the earpieces in my ear again and I was of spacing out just listing to the song.

I could hear if he start talking, after a while I looked back and found him staring at me, I raised an eyebrow but when he didn't say anything I just kept walking.

The way to my home was not so long it took twenty minute to walk there, I had come before meeting with the Doctor half way so ten minutes later I saw my house.

"We are here; you are not scared of dog?" I asked "I have two."

"I don't know," He said

Weird, was the only thought I had in my head.

I open the door and let my two dogs run out both barking their hello till that they saw the Doctor, both dogs stop barking and started to growl at the man.

"Wales! Dublin! Stop say hello to the Doctor he is nice," I bark at the dogs.

Who both stop growling and sniff the Doctor a bit but run outside to do what dogs do.

"You named your dogs Wales and Dublin?" the Doctor asked and I could see that he was trying not to laugh at it.

"Yeah I like the names. Gotta problem with that?" I asked him and stared him right in the eyes, yes I do stared people in the eyes it has different effect then just look at them. It is like when an alpha stares down another dog.

Many people react like the Doctor when they hear my dogs' names, they laugh.

"Which is which?" he asked

I was surprised by that, not many people did ask that.

"Dublin is the red Irish setter she is soon three years old, Wales it the tiger coloured Boxer he is five years old," I told the Doctor "Come in, it is lunch so if you hungry…"

I let the question be unasked.

"Oh I am a little hungry what do you have?" he said

I just shrugged and walk over to the freezer and fridge.

"We have pasta from last week, some pickles, and two cans of custard, bread and more things. I can make some sandwiches, "I said

"Nah can I see if found something?" the Doctor asked

I nod and moved out of the way.

"By the way where are you parents?" he asked with his head in the freezer.

"At their work," I said short to him

"Oh and why aren't you in school?" he asked then

That made me freeze and my eyes were springs of distrust.

"Why aren't you in school self?" I growl at him

"I don't go to school," he told me and took out a big family pack with fish fingers; he didn't look weird at me like everyone did when I growl like a dog.

"Same here," I said and start looking for some garlic dip and the big pack with rainbow marshmallows I know my mom had got me before she and dad went to their work.

"Do you have a frying pan, I can use?" the Doctor asked

I kicked to cupboard where we had the pans.

I hope he understood and he did.

Soon I could hear the sound of frying fish fingers.

I pull a bowl down and let the powder garlic dip rain down in it and then I look after the cream and soon I had a bowl with garlic dip and the pack with marshmallows was already on the table so I sat down and waited for the Doctor to join me.

He did soon after that with a plate filled with fish fingers and a big bowl of custard.

Interesting was the only thought I had when I saw his food, and dipped a marshmallow in the garlic dip and popped it in my mouth.

"Is that good?"I asked and nod at the fish finger.

"Yeah the best food in the world," he said "but what is that you eat?"

I told him what I was eating and even offer him a piece, which he took.

"Nice, I like it," he said and offered me some of his food.

I figured that if he tried mine I could try his, and it was the tastiest fish I had eaten.

"I hate fish, but this is like heaven it is the best fish I have eaten in my life," I said and smiled.

The Doctor looked at me, I notice it but didn't care, every one stare at me, I mean I was still dressed in my school uniform and with my military cap on me, who wouldn't stare at me?

After a few minutes I got annoyed.

"What?" I said annoyed to him

"You are something special," the Doctor just said and took the last of my marshmallows and dip; he had already eaten up his food.

The way he told me that made my face flush red not just because he was the first cute nice guy to tell me that, or I think he is a guy, I flushed red as a beet every time someone was nice to me which was not that often.

"Same back to you," I muttered with my face turn down so that I stared at the table and not that weird cute Doctor.

"Boy, were is your tools?" the Doctor asked

He had already stood up and walked to the door.

I jumped and walk with him to my dad's tool shed.

"In there," I said and pointed to the big black box.

The Doctor nod and took the box or he tried but he was not strong enough for it so I had to help him.

"Honestly how weak are you?" I muttered when I helped him.

"Hey this is heavy stuff," He said and smiled.

We walk slowly back to his TARDIS, but it was not there anymore!

I thought the Doctor would explode.

"It is nearby I can feel it, let's go," he said and start running

"Wait!" I called after him

He stopped and looked a bit annoyed at me.

"Just one thing," I said and poked him in the chest "IF we have to run, don't talk to me if it is not REALLY important! Understand?"

He looked at me weirdly but nod.

Okey that was weird, he didn't object or react, everyone object to what I tell them, when I order them not to talk to me when I am running and here is a guy who agrees.

With a loud whistle I called my dogs too me.

And with that we run and hell that Doctor could run!

I had no real trouble keeping up with him; we were soon at a big field where I use to run with my dogs, and there was the TARDIS and big black bird that kind I hated so much.

We stopped and looked.

"What are they? Are they dangerous?" I asked

"They are aliens from the planet Goigoly and no they are not that dangerous Boy." The Doctor said. "Just really scared of demons. Which we aren't."

The Doctor walked slowly towards them with me and the dogs after, I asked myself if I should get my granddad's rifle.

I could use it and I was good at it too.

One of the big black birds come and meets us half way.

The Doctor asked about his TARDIS and the bird talk back in English!

Okey weird I thought but when the Doctor and the big birdie alien thingy started to talk about gods knows what I lost the interest in them and start looking around the field.

I saw some of the other bird aliens this time younger, they were around five in a group and they were staring at me so I stared back not really caring if they found me rude.

Then something happened something that often happens me, I space out completely which meant that I was deaf and blind to the real world and I stared in front of me with unseeing eyes, scary for those who didn't know me. I do this unwillingly and I sometimes hated it, what happened to me was not easy to explain and most people didn't believe me, I looked at the bird aliens but as always I didn't see them I saw something other I saw dead bodies laying on the ground on a red sandy planet blood was flooding from them, I heard a laugh so cruel it made me want to cry. I saw a shadow fall on the ground.

The Doctor had talk to the bird alien and hadn't notice that I was gone till that he heard scream and saw that five young bird aliens was going to attack me and that I was just standing like a statue staring at them with weird eyes.

"CHASE LOOK OUT!" the Doctor screamed and run to me.

Wales and Dublin started to growl at the bird aliens both prepared to kill the aliens if they try to hurt me.

I "Woke up" and saw the Doctor running to me, I saw my two dogs ready to attack the birds and the bird aliens getting ready to attack me so I did the only think I come to think of I run and I screamed to Wales and Dublin to fallow me, which they did.

I run fast but I fell down.

"Bloody freaking hell," I swore and held my knee that I had scraped.

"Boy, are you alright?" the Doctor asked

I nod and jumped up on my feet and glared at the bird aliens that had nearly attacked me.

"I don't like them, why are they here and where are your TARDIS?" I asked the Doctor in a low tone

"What happened?" the Doctor asked

I frown and told him that I just spaced out, I didn't really see a reason for telling him about what I saw; he looked at me weirdly again it was like he know I had seen something. But he told me that his TARDIS was held hostage so that the Bird people could talk to him.

"I have to help them get their space ship fix, we can leave after that with the TARDIS," he said

I didn't miss that he said we.

"I will help you," I said "If you tell me who you are."

He nod and lead the way to a big nest looking thing, he took out a little pen looking thing that started to sound weird and light up.

"AH! That why it is not working, Chasey my friend we will soon be done here," he said and smiled at me with a goofy smile.

"Who are you, I mean the Doctor is a weird name," I said and sat down beside him to look at the ship.

"I am the Doctor, I travel throw time and space," he said "Wanna come with me?"

"You mean you will take me? You have not known me for more than a few hours! Are you crazy?" I said

"Yes I mean both of it, I want to take you with me and yes I am crazy," He said back to me smiling. "So will you come?"

I stared at him before I started to laugh.

"Yeah why not but my dogs comes too," I told him

He just nodded and continued to fix the space ship.

After a few moments he told me what I could do to help him.

Soon were we working on the ship.

A few feet from us stood the young bird gang whispering about us or me and my dogs to be exact, they didn't like me or the dogs, and they even thought we were demons!

The Doctor and I worked on the ship for nearly two hours, he didn't talk that much under those two hours about himself but he did ask about me.

"So why aren't you in school today? Human children are suppose to be in school at this time, so why aren't you there?" he asked

I stared down at him there he was on the ground fixing an alien's ship.

"I won't tell you," I said and looked away and sigh, I really didn't want to think about school not when I had so fun here with the Doctor.

"Your parents what do they work with?" the Doctor asked then

I stared at him.

"Why do you ask? They travel around sometimes for months and work on some office when they are not away," I said

"Just trying to be nice," the Doctor said smiling

"Okey, sorry," I said "I am not that good with people."

The Doctor looked up at me with a questioning look, which I ignored.

There were not much more I could help him with so I told him that the dogs and I were off to play a bit.

The young bird teens had form a group and were walking quietly about something, the slowly start to walk over to us.

They stood and watch us play.

"Demons!" they screamed and tried to attack me and the dogs again but I jump away from them and run stumbling to the place where the Doctor was working, my dogs were after me running just as fast.

I fall down just beside the Doctor.

"Hi," he said looking up and saw my wide eyes and pale face" What's the matter?"

"The bird alien tried to attack my dogs! " I screamed "and me."

I must have looked scared as hell, because the Doctor sat up and put his arms around me to hug me, I had yet to mention that I hate when people I didn't know or liked touched me, lucky for the Doctor I did start to like him so I accept the hug a bit stiffed but I didn't do what I normal did when some touched me.

"Ehh Thanks," I said still tensed

The Doctor noticed that I was tensed and let go of me.

"I am nearly done here," he said and smiled at me.

I smiled back but my thought was other where.

"So when we are done here where would you like to go?" He asked

I answered before my mind got to think.

"I want to go far away from this place and never come back," I said with a bitter voice looking at my school or the way that my school was placed.

Dublin licked my hand she had felt that I need some comfort, Wales nudged me a bit.

I sat down and hugged my two best friends.

"You two are my best friends," I said hugging the dogs tight.

I didn't notice that the Doctor looked at me weirdly.

The Doctor turned back to fixing the ship, but he turn around and looked at me a few times, each time I pull a face that made him smile.

I must have fall asleep with my arms around my dogs because I woke up by the Doctor screaming that he was done.

I looked up still groggy from the sleep.

"Warum?" I asked

He stared at me.

"I am done we can leave now," He said smiling like a madman

He didn't even ask why I spoken in German.

We had begun to walk to the TARDIS when the leader bird stops us; he had the teen bird group behind him.

"You Doctor have three demons with you leave them to us and we will kill them," he said

"Never! Chase is not a demon nor is the dogs," the Doctor said in a calm tone

I stared at the leader bird and then at the Doctor.

"Demon!" I barked "You called my dogs' demons! You bloody ugly bird freak!"

The Doctor stared at me; he had not seen my temper, well he had only known me for a few hours.

Even the bird leader was scared.

"We will kill you demon," he said and flied up in to the air to fly down and well kill me and my dogs.

"Chase run!" the Doctor yelled and we started to run to the TARDIS, the young gang had begun to fly to and soon I felt something touch my arm, I was sure that it was one of the birds so I did what I always did I gave the thing a punch, I heard something broke and it was not my fist.

Nearly there I thought when I felt a sharp pain in my arm I didn't look down, I just keep running soon there, run throw my head when no not that anything but that.

My breath come in short painful gasps, I ignore it and throw myself in throw the doors of the TARDIS, Wales and Dublin was already there panting but happy.

I look them over no harm had been done to them.

I could feel my throat start to shallow so that I had hard time to breathe, I looked at the Doctor.

"Doctor we need to go home to me now or I will get a full attack," I wheezed at him.

"What?" he said and looked like he didn't get it.

"You dumbass I have asthma! I need my medic or I will get a full blow asthma attack!" I scream to him before choking on the air my lungs didn't have.

He got it then and soon was we at my home, I run in and snatch my inhaler, took a deep breath of the medic and soon only a minute after that I took the medic I could breathe again normal I walk back to the TARDIS.

"Sorry," I said low "I… you don't want me with you now?"

The Doctor stared at me.

"I never said that Boy," he said smiling "you are still welcome to come with me, you better not forget you medic, okey."

I was near tears when he said that, no-one had ever been so nice to me, well one but he was gone now…

"Thanks," I said and sat down on the seat" What are we going to do about the bird alien?"

"Wait…" the Doctor said and looked at one of the screens "They are gone. Must have thought we were too."

I let the breathe I was holding out and smiled.

"Chase your arm, you are bleeding," the Doctor said and point at my arm

I had forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah right well, I forgot," I said in a voice that was unsure.

"Let me see," he said smiling

I looked at him but let him look at my arm, I did have to trust him now I know that.

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and ran it over my arm, he frown did it all over and the frown deepens.

"Chase, I think I know where we are going," he said in a worried voice

I try to hear what he said but suddenly the pain started to explode in my arm, first now I dared look at it,

My arm had a deep cut in it and it had started to turn an angry shade of red with black in the middle and black and red blood was sipping out. What was he doing!

"Doctor it hurts," I whimpered "Please stop!"

My vision started to fail black spots started to grow over my sight.

"Chase it is not me that are doing it, it is the poison on the wings of those aliens," the Doctor said "I am taking you to a hospital."

That was the last thing I remember before passing out from the pain and the poison.

I woke up briefly a few times under the travel to the hospital in pain.

I had just woken up again and looked down on my arm just to see that it was bare the Doctor had ripped my shirt and sweater arm of so that my arm was free, the arm was nearly black with many new cuts on it that was bleeding out black and red blood, and the pain it made me want to scream but I couldn't just whimper like a little puppy.

And every time I woke up the Doctor was there trying to help me, the TARDIS shake like it was in an earthquake, that didn't really help me.

When I was not waken I saw things that made me want to scream but every time I woke up I couldn't remember what I had seen.

The next time I woke up fully was I in a weird pink room and some weird alien I think was hovering over me and I mean hovering the thing was a feet or so tall and was flying over me with a light in its hand.

"Ahh I see, poison from the Goigoly birds wings, I see," the weird alien said in a very dark voice

I just winced when he touched my arm, it was first after that the alien had fly away that I felt that something was holding my hand I turn my head and saw that the Doctor was sitting beside me on a chair and held my uninjured hand in his and on the floor was Dublin and Wales sleeping.

"Are you three okey?" I asked in a weak voice

"You were nearly killed today and you ask if we are okey?" the Doctor asked smiling "Yes they are fine just sleeping like you should do and I am just dandy as always."

"Yeah, you are important," I said to him in a duh voice. "They are my family my friends and you are my friend too."

I closed my eyes and drifted away just hoping that I did have any nightmare this time.

I woke up hours later, the Doctor was gone but Wales and Dublin was still there sleeping like babies, which made me smile.

My arm didn't hurt anymore I looked down at it and it was back to normal again there was just a black and red scar left.

Kind of wicked

I wondered where the Doctor had gone, had he just left me here.

A nurse, I think, came in. It was first now I notice that she was a cat-human!

"Hi there little one, good to see that you are awaken again, your brother is just down in the café to get something to eat," the nurse thing said "Do you want something to eat?"

My stomach did start to growl when she mentioned food; I smiled a bit and asked what they had.

"Well I will get you a menu," she said and walked away

The doctor that had heal me before come flying in.

"Oh I see you are awaken again young Mister Boy, I have to say it was a nasty cut you had when you come in, lucky for you your brother got you here in time," he said smiling " A few minutes more and we would have to re-grow that arm."

Boy? Brother? Mister? Re-grow an arm? I was confused as hell now, yeah sure I often got taken for a boy but a doctor like this weird alien should see that I am not a boy, and brother I don't have any siblings anymore and when I did have it was a sister not a brother, well I do see my dogs as my siblings but I don't think the doctor alien mean them and arms can't be re-grown or?

Just then the Doctor came back jogging.

"Hey there Boy," he said smiling

And finally I got it and I glared at him, but I was not mad at him, I was just joking with him.

"Ahh you are awaken again good, if you two could excuse us we need to talk," the Doctor said

The alien doctor and nurse smile and walk out.

When they were gone the Doctor smile at me, I glared at him.

"You told them that I was your brother?" I asked "And you named me Boy?"

My tone was ice cold.

The Doctor nod.

"Yes I thought it would be easier and well…" he said

A smile grows over my face and before the Doctor really had time to react I had started to laugh.

"You should have seen your face," I laughed at him with tears running down my face.

"You were not mad at me?" he asked me

I just shake my head in no.

"You bloody idiot, of course I am not mad at you, you save my life for bloody sake," I said to him

And with that he just smiled at me and laugh with me.

"You couldn't come up with something more normal I mean my name is Chase and that is normal, why Boy?" I asked

"Well I just thought it was a fun name," He said "And well when we come in I was screaming Boy to you and they thought it was your name."

I just shrugged and my stomach growl again, red started to colour my cheeks.

"Okey I will ask the doctor here if we can leave and then I know where we can go," the Doctor said and walked away leaving me alone again or I had my dogs.

They had woken up now and sat by my side on the floor.

"What are we going to do?" I said and smile down on them. "Oh god I am hungry, let's found some food!"

I jump down from the bed and it was first now that I notice what I was wearing, a neon pink grown and nothing else, that made me frown. I HATE pink, it is the ugliest colour in the world!

Where were my clothes? I looked around to find them.

There they were on a chair in the room; I snatch them and started to look for a bathroom where I could change.

I nearly knock with one of the nurses who glared down at me.

"Sorry," I mumble and jog past her to the nearest bathroom to change back to my human clothes not that I like them or well I did now, it looked better without one of the arms.

When I went out from the bathroom the nurse who had glared at me stood outside and stared at me.

"Ehh I am really sorry that I nearly knock with you miss," I said a bit nervous.

And in my nervous state I looked away from her avoiding her eyes.

I was just going to look for the Doctor when the Nurse grabbed my arm very painful.

"You little fitly human child, you think you are so much better than me!" the nurse hissed "You don't even look at me you filthy human, you disrespectful brat!"

Like I said before I don't like when people or alien touch me, so when the Nurse grabbed me I did what I always do I turn around glared at her and pulled my arm from her or I at least tried to get my arm back, but her grip was too strong.

"WALES! DUBLIN! HELP GET THE DOCTOR NOW!" I roar to the dogs.

Who run like their tail was on fire to find the Doctor.

The nurse started to drag me with her still hissing about how she hated me, well nothing new there.

Weird no-one tried to help me, I must have looked weird but yet no-one even asked what was going on the other nurses just looked away.

She throw me in a white room nearly knocking me out too, I just hoped that the dogs would find the Doctor so that he could get me out of here!

The nurse looked down at me like I was some shit under she shoes; I do have to say that I looked back at her in the same way.

She nearly spat at me, and with that she left me.

I looked around and saw three dozen people sitting in the room staring at me.

"Ehh hi," I said nervously

"How are you little one," one of the people in the room.

"Am fine," I said "What is this?"

"The nurses take some people and put them here to do experiment on us," one of the woman said. "You are healthy right?"

I stared at her.

"No or weeeell I am healthy but I have asthma and pollen allergy," I said "so I don't know."

I didn't mention one thing that I also had…

"No you are not healthy for them, so sadly they will kill you," the woman said and she looked like she was going to cry.

I was unsure how to react, here I was in an alien hospital, being held against my will and soon I was going to die and I had no chance telling my parents were I was.

Tears started to slid down my cheeks, I missed my dogs and my mom and dad so much and I wished that the Doctor would come and save us all.

Even throw I had just meet him, I trusted him with my life. He had already saved me once.

The woman hugged me and tried to comfort me.

"Hush little one, everything will be okey, it will go fast I am sure," she said to me

"I don't want to die, I won't die, the Doctor will save us," I cried and for once I didn't try to pull away when someone I didn't know hugged me.

The hours went by slowly no one wanted to talk so much and I was going in to my own world shut down the outside world, I had found that my MP3 was still in my pants pocket so I had put the ear pieces in and start listing to it.

I never loss the fate to the Doctor, he would find me, he had Dublin and Wales with him and they were the best dogs in the world.

I must have fall asleep at one point because when I woke up screaming from one of my nightmares the nurses was opening the door.

"Scanning every new come here!" the head nurse called

I and ten other were pushed to the front.

The nurse's scanned us.

"Unhealthy!" the Nurse said and put a stamp on my left chest on my cloths.

I was pushed back but as soon as they let me go I started running to find the Doctor.

Thank god that I was fast or they alien nurses would have catch me.

I run and run till that I come back to my old room and at that point I had a tail of evil nurses after me.

Lucky for me the Doctor was in my room with my dogs too.

"DOCTOR HELP ME GODDAMN IT!" I scream when I run in

"What happened?" He asked

I told him about it and he got not so happy about it.

"Come let's talk to the head of this place," He said and took my hand

I looked down at his hand in mine.

"Hello! I need talking to the head of this place," the Doctor said angry

One of the nurses that had scanned me hissed that I was unhealthy and had a permanent defect and that I should be put down.

"No she will not be put down," the Doctor hissed back and pulled me behind him "I told you last time I was here, not to do experiments on human."

I was still full of adrenaline so I didn't even notice that he said she to me, or the weird look the nurse and head doctor gave me. I did however notice that they had done this before and that the Doctor didn't like it.

"Doctor, there are a room full with people that they are going to either kill or do something horrible with," I whispered to him

If it was even possible his face grew even darker when he heard that.

"Let them go," He hissed to the nurses

"No we need them," she said "They are like that human filthy brat they have no-one that likes them anymore. Why can't we do our research on them?"

Her words did hurt me but I didn't move a muscle just glared at her, Dublin and Wales growl at them from my feet's.

When they still didn't want to let them in the room go even I started to growl like a dog and even show my teeth like my two dogs.

"No you don't need them," the Doctor said "Come Boy we are going to let those poor people go and you are going to stay here till I get back."

"Dublin Wales come here," I ordered the dogs

The Doctor and I jogged back to the room to help the others there.

They all looked sacred as hell when we open the door.

"Hello, we are here to let you all go," he said smiling

To say that the prisoner was happy was to say that lemon was a bit sour.

All of them run out smiling laughing and thanking us.

"Thanks," I said

"For what?" the Doctor asked me.

"You help me, you didn't leave me here, you could," I said to him not looking at him.

"I would never leave you here, you are a friend now," he said smiling. "Let's get out of here now."

"Let's get going," I agree and the barks from Wales and Dublin sounded like they did too.

We started to walk out but we were stopped by the nurses.

"Stop and leave the defect human child to us, it need to be put down," the Nurse said pointing at me "You may be right about the others but that child is dangerous and need to be put down now."

"No, we are leaving now and Chase will not be killed by you," the Doctor said in a dark mad voice.

"Where are the TARDIS?" I whispered to him "I have a plan. Just run when I give the signal."

He told me in same whispering tone where it was, then he asked me what the plan was.

I just shake my head and just winked at him.

I turn to the nurse and growl like a mad dog and before anyone had any time to react I had run to her and bit her in the arm which made her scream hit me with something but also run for more people.

"RUN!" I scream to the Doctor who was not far behind me, we run and a few meters before we was at the TARDIS the Nurses had started to catch up to us.

They scream after us that that Doctor was doing a horrible mistake by taking me with him.

It was closed but we did make it.

"Pooh we make it," the Doctor said smiling and started pushing buttons.

I just sat on the floor too much had happened and my adrenaline was nearly gone I was feeling dizzy and weird.

"Chase?" the Doctor said

I could hear his voice far away.

"Yeah?" I said with a monotone voice

"Where would you like to go?" he asked me he sounded a bit worried by my tone.

"Home," I said in the same voice as before

"Ohh okey," I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"What? Oh I am not leaving you, I just need my things," I said to him and smiled

"Good," he said and smiled big

"Could we be back to my home two hours after that we left the first time?" I asked him

No problems he told me smiling and start push the right buttons on the TARDIS's control thingy.

"They are wrong," He said

I looked at him and nodded I know what he meant, yet I did doubt him a bit.

The time machine started to shake like it was in an earthquake again but it did stop a few minutes later.

"We should be at your home two hours from that we left the first time," He said

"Should be?" I said and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah give or take a minute," he told me smiling.

I open the door and run out, dark cloud was hanging over the sky, weird when we left was it sunny and now was it even chilling.

The dogs and I jogged home to pack; I open the door and walk in.

Weird I thought, I was sure that I had locked the door.

"CHASTITY WHERE WERE YOU!" my mom screamed and hugged me.

I become as stiff as a board when she did that, I always did that.

Never liked when my mother hugged me.

"What are you doing home?" I asked "I thought you would be at job the rest of the week."

"You young lady have been gone for nearly two months," My dad said trying to sound stern but sadly it didn't really worked,

Two months! I turn around and run back to the TARDIS with the dogs at my heels.

"TWO MONTHS!" I screamed at the Doctor

"Opsie," He said

"You come with me and help me explain, it was not going to be like this, they were not supposed to know this, and I was not supposed to meet them again so soon!" I said to him in a feverish way

That made him stared at me, but he didn't dare ask what I meant by that. I think he was scared that I would bite him like I had bitten the nurse.

We both walk back to talk to my parents.

I left the dogs to guard the TARDIS; it would be easier that way to have them there so if we had to run I would need to worry about them.

**Okey that was the first chapter and no the next one will not be this long, I think. And yes Chase's dislike to be touched as in hugs and holding hands, I did have that and I had a reason for it too, I still have a bit of it left.**

**And yes I have eaten both fish and custard and marshmallow and garlic dip and yes I like both of them.**

**Yes I growl like a dog too, I have yet to bite anyone…**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Doctor Who BBC does, if I did own it I would be in it. I do own Chastity Rhamantus Shyama Treasure Rich-Newille and her dogs Wales and Dublin

This is after the fifth season, Amy and Rory will be in it but not for a while sorry. And this will not be Amy/11 sorry.

I have rewritten this because I felt like it.

And YES I know that my English can be bad sometimes and I am working on it, so please don't just tell me this help me with it instead.

Chase is model after me, something I have and some I don't that she has. And yes Chase is a tomboy like I am. And if you think Chase is insane well what to say…

_Ch 2_

My parents was still standing and waiting for me to come back, so when I did come back with a young man after me, my mom nearly fainted and my dad looked like he wanted to kill the Doctor. Why I have no idea it is not like he had cared before.

"Mom, Dad this is the Doctor he is a friend of mine and I will be travelling with him for a time," I said

"Hi Mr and Mrs Rich-Newille nice to meet you, your Chase is a wonderful friend of mine and so is the dogs," he said smiling a charming smile

He started to tell them some story about what he did and why he wanted me to travel with him. I had to admit he was really good at it.

I sneaked away and run up to my room to pack, my parents was gone so often that this would be a wonderful thing for them because they didn't have to worry about me being alone, I just hope they didn't try to kill the poor Doctor.

I packed as many books I could in one of my suitcases, dragged it to the door and went to get the Doctor so that he could help me or that was what I was going to tell my parents I was more planning to save him from my parents.

"Please Mr Rich-Newille, I would never hurt Chase!" I heard the Doctor say, he sounded a bit scared.

I rushed in to the room to see my dad look like he still was going to kill the Doctor, my mom was near tears. Why I have no idea, they normally didn't fuss this much about me being alone so why start now?

"Oh for god sake! You don't care that I am alone when you are at work for months at some weird place, why do you put up that much of a fight now when I want to go and have fun with a friend! My first friend that are not a dog!" I screamed and put myself between the Doctor and my dad

My parents stared at me, the Doctor did too I could feel his eyes in my neck.

"Sweetie you have friends," my mom said "you have normal friends, right?"

She sounded unsure like she was hoping I would tell her that I had friends beside the dogs and the Doctor that were human.

"Come Doctor I need your help," I said not looking at my mom.

I just didn't have the energy for a fight at the moment.

The Doctor fallowed me to my room.

"Just sit on the bed," I said with a tired voice "I will pack my things self."

"I can help you know, it was you who was nearly killed twice today," He said

"I know that and keep that quiet or my parents will get the police on you," I hissed

"They love you, it is not weird that they don't like me, I mean I am taking you away from them," the Doctor said "And mom's often dislike me for some reason..."

I just stared at him.

"They wouldn't even notice I was gone if we didn't land here, they are always too busy with work and other stuff," I said "I know that they you know love me and all that but I can't understand them often. And they don't seem to want to understand me sometimes."

I didn't look at the Doctor when I said that; I was too busy putting everything in piles and pack down things in suitcases to have the time to look at him.

"Do you need help?" He asked

"Sure pack my cloths in that," I said and point at one of the smaller suitcases.

The Doctor nod and start packing the suitcase.

"How is the laundry on TARDIS?" I asked "Do I do it myself or?

"You just put it in the basket and it will be clean by itself," the Doctor said "I have a whole room with cloths you can use as you wish."

"Okey, good," I said and start crawling under my bed to find what may be there under if I know myself right I would fund a lot of things under there and I did.

I was so long under the bed that I did notice the footsteps or the Doctor's snickered when he found something funny in my cloth pile.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I heard my dad roar

I quickly crawl out, what I saw was my dad standing mad as hell glaring at the Doctor who was sitting with a pair of my boxers in his hand laughing, so what if it had small dogs on them.

"DAD! Leave the Doctor alone," I scream "And Doctor please just put the boxer in the suitcase and stop laughing!"

"He and you and boxers," my father stuttered

"Dad that is my boxers, remember when mom told me I needed new underwear?" I said

"You buy that?" he asked

I just nod.

"What did you think? That it was the Doctor's and that he and I just… OH GROSS DAD!" I said "I would never do that _here_! Where did you think we did it? Under the bed? Dad I am fully dressed and so is he."

My dad looked like he would like to disappear from the room. But then he must have remembered why he had come up to my room in the first place.

"Sweetie, your mom and I have been talking about this," He said

"You will not let me go," I said with a cold tone.

The Doctor looked at us with great interest.

"No, we want to have dinner with the Doctor so that we can talk with him about this," my dad said "After that we will decide."

"Okey, if he is okey with it," I said looking at the Doctor who was still packing my cloths and still snickering about my dog boxers.

"Oh for me? Yes a dinner would be lovely." He said and smiled while folding one of my t-shirts not very good but who gives a damn?

"Okey it is settle then, we will eat at your favourite restaurant and you can have the dress your mom and I got you," Dad said

I looked up from my pile with books that I was sorting.

"Dress? Ohh the black and blue one?" I asked

He nod

"Was that for me? I sold it and got something I liked," I said without looking at my dad.

"YOU DID WHAT!" my dad screamed

"I sold it, I hate dresses and you know that," I said calmly

I could hear the Doctor laughing a bit at this.

"Do you know how much that dress cost?" My dad said

"Nope, but I sold it for £250," I said not really caring.

"Well, we will discussed this too later with your mother and grandmother, yes before you start we invite her too, she have been worried about you too," My dad said and with that he left my room, I glared at his back before turning to the Doctor.

"I don't care what they say, I am going with you," I said in a voice that left no place for argument "that is if you still want me with you."

"You are still welcome Boy," the Doctor said and tried to close the now very packed suitcase.

I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Try place some of it in a different suitcase, I never thought I had so many cloths," I said smiling and sat down to help him.

The weirdest things amused me and still do.

We were soon done with the packing, so we just sat down staring at each other or the Doctor stared at me like he was trying to figure me out, I was busy looking around in the room form my place on the floor and hugging my backpack that I had my most important things in.

"Your grandmother, you don't seem to like her," he said after a few minute quiet

I just shrugged my shoulder; I really didn't want to talk about it.

I look down on the floor and saw my arm and the scar still bright black and red.

"Ehh Doctor, I can't have this scar they will ask and what would I say? That I was attacked by alien birds?" I said

"Oh yeah right," he said and let his sonic screwdriver shine on my scar.

"It is harmless just so you know, I have some cream in my TARDIS, come on we can take some of this mountain of suitcases to the TARDIS," he said and help me up or he tried but I was already up.

I started to gather as many suitcases I could in my arms and the rest of then took the Doctor in his arms.

"We have to sneak out or my parents will make a fuss," I hiss to him.

Everything went as it should and we where soon in the TARDIS and in one of the many rooms.

"So this room is mine now, for as long as I am staying here?" I asked looking around in the room.

I loved it from the second I saw it, the walls were a dark bluish tone and I had a window in the ceiling so that I could see the stars, the bed was big as a king's bed and I had book cases on two of the walls.

Wales and Dublin loved the room too, I could tell that from the fact that they already were asleep on the bed.

"Thank you Doctor," I said and hugged him.

He just hugged me back and smile at me.

"You know Boy we could just start now, no dinner with your parents or grandmother, if you like," He said

I thought about it but shake my head in no.

"I can't, they are my parents and even if they act like they do and even if I act like I don't like them I do, and for my grandmother I can handle her for one night as long as I know that I can go back here," I said "So where is that cream?"

The Doctor smiled and led me to the medic bay where he started to look for that cream, he soon found it.

"Take this and smear it over the scar it will act like make up and hide it for a few hours, it is semi water proofed so I would recommend that you have the tube with you all the time," He said and gave me the tube that was in a bright orange colour.

I took the tube and squeezed out some of the cream which was transparent slightly green, I smear it over my scar and like magic it was gone.

I sniff the cream and wrinkle my nose at its weird smell.

"It smells like something spicy and like dirt," I said

The Doctor laughed at me but nod and told me what the cream was made of.

This made me do a face that made the Doctor laugh so much that he nearly fell down which did so that I started to laugh and couldn't stop and neither could he, soon did he start making faces that made me laugh so hard tears start running down my cheeks, in return I started to make faces and soon was a funny face war going.

"What is the time?" I asked after nearly laugh myself to death.

"Half past four I think," the Doctor said "Time in the TARDIS is a bit weird."

I nearly scream that we were late and that my parents would kill me for it.

The Doctor looked at me and nod and we run as if the devil himself were after us and we got back to my house under ten minutes that didn't make my parents any happier.

"Where were you!" my mom screams at me and looked mad as hell "And what did you do with that man!"

"Mom I was just helping the Doctor with a few things," I said "We didn't do anything more than being friends!"

"I saw that you have taken all you things away," my dad said

"Yeah we thought we had more time than we did so we took my things to the Doctor's car." I said not really sure of if I should say what car he had or that it was not a car but an old police box.

"Let's not fight," the Doctor said with a smile "Let's have a nice dinner."

I smile at him and mouth "thanks" to him.

"I need to change cloths and so does the Doctor," I said

My mom nod and I run in to change to something a bit fancier, the Doctor excused himself and went to the TARDIS to change.

I went back to my room after a fast showering to change in to my new cloths, on my bed sat the Doctor dress in the same thing as before just with a different bowtie a red this time.

"Hi, nice bow," I just said and grab my cloths and turn to get dress in my wardrobe.

I was soon back again now dressed in an eggshell white dress shirt with a red bowtie that match the Doctor's bow; I had a pair of dark green pants.

"You look nice," the Doctor said with a big smile "Very fancy. I love the bowtie."

"Bowties are cool," I just said smiling.

"Finally someone that thinks so too," the Doctor said with a huge smile.

My parents didn't not think that, but what were they going to do? Nothing really.

My mom looked a bit mad at me, my dad just smile a bit but they didn't say anything and we pack in to our car it was not so big so if we had to have grandmother in the car too I would have to nearly sit in the Doctor's lap or the Doctor would have to nearly sit in my lap to be correct. Sometimes I don't understand my parents thinking, I mean one second they are yelling at me for being friend with the Doctor and the next they nearly tells me that I should sit in his lap or he in mine. I don't get it!

I sat and stared out of the window lost to the world till that the Doctor taped me on my shoulder, I turn around and looked at him and he made a funny face that made me laugh a bit and make a funny face back.

I didn't see that my dad had a weird look on his face when he saw me laughing and goofing off with the Doctor and being just happy.

We stopped at my grandmother's house and of course she just had to sit in the front so that my mom had to sit with us in the back which mean that I had to nearly sharing seat with the one on my right lucky for me that was the Doctor and he just like me was thin so it was not that hard for us to share the seats, I did know why grandmother wanted to make me and the Doctor share, but she didn't know that I happened to like the Doctor so I didn't mind him sitting close to me.

The rest of the trip to the restaurant was quiet, I was once again lost in my own world just thinking about different things, the Doctor just looked straight forward he looked just like me but with smile.

The restaurant was an English very tradition sort; dad had call and reserved a table for us.

This was my favourite restaurant because it was not that famous so not so many people use to eat there.

We sat down and looked throw the menu, I always had trouble choosing what I was going to take, often I took the same thing but today was it a new menu so I couldn't find what I wanted at first and I could hear my grandmother sigh and make sound that made me even more stressed and I could feel the panic rise in me.

"Chastity has you found what you want yet?" my mom asked I could hear that she was starting to get impatiens by me not choosing fast enough for her.

I shake my head in a no and kept looking, and finally after nearly ten minutes I found what I wanted.

I looked beside me where the Doctor was sitting he had already put his menu down and was smiling brightly at nothing.

We said our orders to the waiter and wrote it down and then disappeared.

"So why are we eating out?" my grandmother said with a slightly grumpy voice. "It is nice that you Chastity have finally come back to us."

I just nod not looking at her but at the Doctor, he was colouring the picture on the kiddie menu, and he was doing it in deep concentration and with a smile on his lips.

"Doctor why are you colouring the dog green?" I whispered to him

"Because it is how a Humiyngoligick dog looks like," He told me in a low voice

"Well it seems like our Chastity has found a job," my mom said I could hear that she disapprove of it.

"A job! Who would want to give HER a job!" my grandmother said and stared at me with dark eyes.

The Doctor looked at her like he was trying to get what she meant by that.

"I want and I did," he said "Chase is a wonderful friend of mine."

"Oh I see, friend yes," grandmother said "that is how it all started I hope you understand what you get yourself in to when you are hiring HER..."

"Grandmother! Please," I said feeling ashamed.

The Doctor looked at me and then at my grandmother but didn't say anything he just smiled at me and winked, that made me smile back I know that he didn't care what the hag was saying.

The food come in and we started to eat, my biff was very tasty I looked at what the Doctor had order and nearly start laughing, he had ordered the same as me but with custard instead of gravy, how he got that I don't know.

My parents and my grandmother stared at him like he was insane.

"Is that good?" I asked

He just nodded and swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Well anyway about the job, I think we should wait till that she is a bit older, She has school to finish and after being away for two months it will be hard to work up to the rest of the students," mom said and talk like I was not even there and that I didn't have anything to say about it!

"I agree," said my grandmother, no surprise there...

"I think we should let her go, she is soon 16 years old, and this might be good for her," My dad said "And school she could study with the Doctor. I am sure he would and will help her."

I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks dad," I said

My mom did not look happy about it neither did my grandmother both started to say that I was too young and all that shit.

"Do I have anything to say in this? It is my life you know," I said a bit irritated that they didn't even think of asking me. "And I was planning on study when I am with the Doctor and the GCSE is not for nearly a year I have time. And how do you know how far I am from the rest of my class?"

"No, you are not allowed to say anything. Don't speak to your parents in that disrespectful way you little runt," my grandmother nearly sneered at me. "You are not smart enough to study on your own. And I know very well what that man will help you with."

The Doctor stared at her. I felt like I wanted to kill my grandmother.

"Your headmaster called us when you had not come to school for nearly a months," My mom said

"So you mean that if they had not called you would not even notice that I was gone?" I asked "Thanks mom that makes me feel so loved."

"Of course we would, we just thought that you woke up before us and that you avoided us for being gone for so long," my dad said.

I stared at him and felt that my own parents didn't even notice that I was gone, that did hurt me a bit.

"I think that Boy should decide if she want to go or not and she is smart," the Doctor said and smiled at me.

I nearly laugh loud when I saw the face of my grandmother and mom when the Doctor said that and how she reacted to my nickname.

"BOY! Why are you calling her boy she is a girl," my mom screamed so that the whole restaurant could hear her.

I hate when my mom yelled I hate all too loud sounds, so I did what I always did, I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes.

It was first when the Doctor taped me on my shoulder that I open my eyes again and took down my hands, how I know it was him well I could smell that it was him.

He smelled like warm summer day, spicy and custard.

Yes I have a very kin sense of smelling.

"Chase look, something is wrong," he said in a low voice "look over to that table."

He pointed at a table on the other side of the restaurant, I looked and saw a couple people normal I first thought but then I saw that they were blue!

"Alien?" I asked

He nod and told me that we had to look in to it.

We sneaked of neither of my parents saw it not even my grandmother they were all too busy arguing about if I should go or not and about my schooling. Like I would care what they said...

No one looked at us when we went over to the blue peoples table.

"Hello," the Doctor said happy

The blue man looked up and looked really scared I think.

"Greetings," he said back a bit nervously

"I am the Doctor and this Chase and you are...let me see blue skin green hair and pink eyes...AH you are from Himetrolipooniculo!" the Doctor said happily "Why are you here?"

"We are having a nice dinner," the woman said

"Oh but your sort would not eat here often, but have a nice dinner," the Doctor said and was just about to go back to our table when I stop him.

"Doctor they smell weird, like blood and guts," I said to him "And that alien has a red spots all over its arms and neck."

He raised an eyebrow but scan them discreet with his screwdriver.

"You are right Boy, they are not from Himetrolipooniculo, and they are from its twin planet," he said to me "We need to get everyone out of here now or this place will be a bloodbath soon."

We run to the front of the restaurant and told the main waiter person that a giant gas leak had started and that everyone had to get out, when he ask who we were the Doctor flashed a piece of paper in front of him and told him that we were gas experts people.

He then explain for me that it was psychic paper.

The waiter person made the announcement and soon was everyone going out well not the aliens them had got that we had got what they really were so they were getting ready to fight us and kill so many of the human they could.

"Chase you should go to your parents, I will come back when I am finished here," the Doctor said

"No, I stay," I said and glared at the aliens

The Doctor just nodded and turned to the alien that was now red as blood and with sickly yellow eyes.

"What do you want on this planet?" he asked

"We want the boy you are protecting, we need him!" the alien screamed and pointed at me

"You will never get him from me," the Doctor said and placed himself so that I was behind him "I am asking you nicely to leave or I will have to make you go."

"We need the boy, he has what we need!" the alien scream and tried to attack us and grab me.

I darted back and at the same time I jump at the side this made the alien that attacked me fall down and before it could even react was I over it and pressed my hand over its throat closing of the air for it or that was what I hope I was doing, and soon the eyes of the alien closed as it passed out first then I pull myself up from the floor and turn around to look at the Doctor and the rest of the aliens.

It had all just taken a minute or two, the Doctor looked at me weirdly and the aliens looked hateful at me.

"I didn't kill it," I said

"You human male child you are going to die!" the alien screamed "You harm our offspring!"

"Why do every alien want to kill me?" I asked not really waiting for answer.

The Doctor just put me behind him again and pointed the sonic screwdriver at them.

"He didn't kill you friend he has just passed out," he said "Go home and don't come back."

The Alien laugh at the Doctor, but when he started the screwdriver and a high sound started they stop and run outside and soon we could see a light and when we run after them they were gone.

When we were sure that they were gone the Doctor turn to be with a stern look, which I meet with a stern look.

"Why did you do that!" he nearly screamed at me

"What do you think I would have done? Let that alien grab me? I didn't harm it," I answered back "Why did you do that with you screwdriver, I hate loud noises!"

"I had to or they would never left without blood spill," the Doctor said "I just want you to promise that you are more careful."

I looked at him and said sorry, I was close to tears when I thought that I could have died again for the third time today and that the Doctor may be angry with me and that scared me more than nearly getting killed for some reason, the Doctor nodded and smiled at me before he hugged me and plant a soft kiss on my head, I to my own surprise hugged him back, and just at that moment my family just had to come back to see what had happened and see me and the Doctor hugging, lucky for us they hadn't see the kiss.

My grandmother gave a scream that could wake dead and my mom looked like she was going to faint, my dad smiled a bit at us like he know a secret.

"See I told you that you should send her to a institute for her sort," my grandmother said and glared at me

I glared back and let go of the Doctor.

"I am going with the Doctor I have made my choice and you can't stop me," I said and looked my parents nearly in the eye, I looked over their heads.

"You can't decide that yourself you are too young," my mom said

"I am nearly 16 years old I am soon an adult," I said "So yes I can make that choice and I have. I will take my GCSE but I will study on my own."

"I think she should go," My dad said "And Doctor take care of her, or I will find you and I will kill you with my own hands. She is my little girl."

The Doctor smile and promise that he would take care of me.

I smile big and hugged my dad.

My mom and grandmother looked like they had swallowed a lemon or two.

We decided that we should go home, well the restaurant was a mess so we just left, my dad did pay for the food of course, the trip home was quiet I looked out throw the window thinking of everything that had happen today it was a bit to melt in.

My dad let me and the Doctor of a few meters from my school so that we could walk to the TARDIS.

"Bye sweetie, take care call often so that we know that you are okey," dad said and hugged me

I tensed a bit but not as much as I use to.

"Yes call as often as you can, and Chastity has a nice time," My mom said and smile at me.

Grandmother still glared at me and mouth just one word, I hope that the Doctor didn't see it.

The car drove of and left me and the Doctor standing looking after it.

"What was it that you grandmother mouth to you?" he asked

"Nothing," I said in a dead voice "Come I am starting to miss Wales and Dublin."

The Doctor nodded and we walk slowly to the TARDIS, I could feel the eyes of him every minutes and I could nearly quest why he looked at me that way, he wanted to know why my grandmother was being so well mean to me.

But I didn't have to energy to talk about that and a bit of me feared that he would think the same as she did.

We could soon see the blue police box that was now my home, and weirdly enough as soon as I saw the box I started to feel safe, a smile spread over my face.

The Doctor looked down at me and smile at me when he saw my smile of happiness, the first one he had seen that was not because of my dogs.

The dogs meet us in the door barking their hello to us; I hugged them hard before letting go and sat down on the leather seat that was in the control room I think the room was called.

The Doctor pat the dogs on their head and started to pull sparks and push buttons soon the TARDIS started to shake but it only lasted a few seconds before it stopped and the Doctor turn to look at me.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked me

"Bed," I said and yawn big. "I will tell you tomorrow where and when I want to go."

He nodded and I left the room to go to bed or I would sit and read all night like I always did.

I soon found my room and sat down on my bed with a book; Wales and Dublin lied down on the floor and fall asleep.

I couldn't, I didn't dare sleep if I did the dream would come and I didn't want that, and the things my grandmother had mouth to me still rang in my ears.

Sadly for me I had been up for nearly a week so my body wanted and had to have rest, and the fact that I had nearly got killed three time under just one day had also taking its rights on my body, soon the book I was trying to read slipped throw my hands and fall down with a small bang and I was asleep.

Soon I started to trash and whimpering ould be heard from me, sweat started to break out from my forehead.

Wales and Dublin whimpered in sympathy and tried to comfort me but nothing helped and in the middle of the night a scream could be heard from my room.

A scream the sounded like it was from the deepest of the hell pits.

I sat up with wide open eyes and tears running down my cheeks, I was shaking like a leaf, the dogs licked my cheeks and face to comfort me and after a few minutes it did help and my breathing that had been before very fast slowed down to normal and when the Doctor come in running to see if I was getting killed again I was still crying but otherwise I was fine.

"What happened I heard a scream," He said

"Bad dream sorry for waking you," I said with a hoarse voice

"It is okey, what was it about?" he asked

But I refused to tell him, I couldn't tell him about it he would hate me for it.

The Doctor looked down at me and asked if I would like some tea.

I shake my head in no and said that I just wanted to sleep some more, again a lie I was not planning on sleeping more tonight or any other night for that matter ever again.

The Doctor left me to sleep but I could feel his eyes on me.

I was alone again but I didn't have the energy or the will to read I just sat and stared out in space letting my thought wander away with me.

I started to think about my parents and that they had not even notice that I was gone for a month, I still believed that if the school hadn't called they still would have thought I was mad at them. I had to admit at least to myself that it hurt to think that my parents didn't even care for me, they didn't even try to call me I had checked when I got home.

I wondered for the millionth time if my parents really did love me or if they just thought they had to because I was their kid.

I mean from the moment I was old enough they had been travelling around in their work not caring that I was left with my grandmother who strongly dislike me for something I had done when I was a toddler.

A sob shake my body when I remember That, I turn around and dig around under the covers and I found a stuffed Irish setter, that I had get from my now dead grandfather on my dad's side, I hugged the stuffed toy and cried silently in its soft fur.

I just hoped that everything would get better from now on, a thought made me smile a bit I had a friend a real friend, my first human friend well nearly human friend.

**Okey, this chapter was long too, I can't say that next will be longer or shorter I will have to see. No my parents are not like Chase's. Her grandmother and mine are a bit alike the different is mine is on my father's side and Chase's is on the mother's side, my grandmother dislike me for not being like my older cousins and Chase grandmother dislike her for something that happened in the past.**

**I hate loud sounds and people fighting too.**

**And for the choosing part yes I can take a long time deciding what to take, it can be food or other things. My friend and family can get really irritating over it, and when they do I get stressed and sometimes just like Chase I even get a small part of panic because I can't choose fast enough, it is not something I like having hard time choosing but I have a reason.**

**No I don't have insomnia, it is only Chase that has that and there is a reason for it to the nightmares which I will explain later on.**

**Chase lives around Scotland and in Scotland you are legally adult at the age 16 I think.**


End file.
